Graceful outfit
Graceful clothing comprises weight-reducing gear that can be bought from Grace found in the Rogues' Den beneath the Toad and Chicken in Burthorpe. The pieces are bought with marks of grace, which are obtained by completing Rooftop Agility Courses. Wearing the full Graceful outfit restores run energy 30% faster while the player is idle, walking or 'busy' . Note that other items, such as the boots of lightness, spottier cape and penance gloves, reduce more weight than their graceful counterparts, but they do not grant the Graceful set bonus. Players who obtain all of the pieces of any variation of the clothing set may store the outfit in a Magic wardrobe in the Costume room of their player-owned house. The full graceful outfit is also a requirement for a master clue scroll step. Graceful clothing is lost upon death and irretrievable in Wilderness level 20 or above. The set is retrievable upon dying elsewhere in a PvP world. Obtaining The Graceful outfit can only be bought with marks of grace, which can only be obtained by running laps on Rooftop Agility Courses. Buying the entire set takes 260 Marks, which can be obtained as early as level 55~ Agility if the rooftop courses are done, except the Falador course. Otherwise, it may take some time to gather all of them. Selling the whole set back to Grace will yield 208 Marks. It is important to note that only uncoloured pieces of the set can be refunded. The Canifis Agility Course is the best rooftop course to obtain marks of grace; given that it takes the least time—relative to other rooftop agility courses throughout Gielinor— to get the marks between each individual obstacle, for how many gaps there are. However, note that the chance of receiving marks of grace on courses that are 20 levels under a player's Agility level is decreased to 20% of the original rate . Keep in mind that graceful items have low priority on death, so you will most likely lose your entire graceful outfit if you are unable to return to recover it in time. As such, careful consideration should be taken when taking your graceful outfit into dangerous locations. A full graceful set costs 260 marks of grace. It should be noted that if a player chooses to instead spend the same amount of marks on amylase packs, they will receive 2,600 amylase crystals, which are currently worth * 2600}}}} coins. This can be viewed as the monetary "value" of the graceful set. Thus, it is worth considering whether or not the set is worthwhile enough to account for the potential lost profit. However, it is important to bear in mind that the outfit is useful in training various skills, as well as questing. Graceful can thus be seen as an investment that may pay off due to the amount of coins that are saved that otherwise would have been spent on stamina potions. It is also important to note that this is a one-way valuation of the graceful set, as it may only be purchased via marks of grace. Once marks are spent on amylase packs and these packs are sold for coins, the only way to obtain more marks is to continue completing rooftop courses. The weight reduction does not transfer to F2P worlds. Recolouring Once players gain 100% favour in a house in Great Kourend, they may recolour their graceful outfits to one of six different colours by talking to Osten in Shayzien House of Great Kourend. The player can recolour their Graceful outfit to the colours of any of the houses in which they have 100% favour, or a special colour scheme if they have 100% favour in all houses. Each piece of the outfit costs 15 marks of grace to recolour, requiring 90 marks of grace to fully recolour an outfit. The potential profit loss would be * 150}}}} coins per piece, and * 900}}}} coins for the entire outfit. Players can speak to Osten to revert the colours back to the default appearance, but this will not refund any marks of grace. In addition, a dark blue colour scheme, matching the Agility cape, is available from Pirate Jackie the Fruit in Brimhaven for 250 agility arena tickets. Note that this does not cost any marks of grace. The total cost to have all eight unique sets is 2620 marks of grace and 250 agility arena tickets. Graceful outfit (Arceuus) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Arceuus House's colours. Graceful outfit (Piscarilius) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Piscarilius House's colours. Graceful outfit (Lovakengj) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Lovakengj House's colours. Graceful outfit (Shayzien) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Shayzien House's colours. Graceful outfit (Hosidius) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in the Hosidius House's colours. Graceful outfit (Kourend) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in Osten's colours, requiring 100% favour in all Houses to obtain. Graceful outfit (Agility Arena) equipped.png|A player wearing the graceful outfit in dark blue from the Brimhaven Agility Arena. Trivia *The outfit formerly appeared as recoloured rogue equipment, but was graphically updated in an update on 17 July 2014 after gaining 75.4% support on the 22nd Content Poll. References Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Items with negative weight Category:Clothing sets Category:Agility